Surprise
by yougotrejected
Summary: Happy 16th birthday Morgan!


**Happy Birthday Morgan! This is for you but I hope other people like it to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND, Morgan, Buddy, Sophie, Athena, April, Kami and that's all I think.**

"We don't want a party this year." Morgan told Noah and April as they walked down the stairs of the delightful's mansion.

"Why?" The two blonde girls complained.

"What is even the big deal? It's just another year." She said. Noah looked at April and grinned.

"Well at least let April take you guys to see Harry Potter and to dinner or something." Noah said. April looked at her as if she was crazy but soon caught on.

"Yea Morgan let me take you, Athena, Sophie and Buddy somewhere." April begged.

"It's fine with me but I don't know about them." Morgan said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soft taco shell.

"I will go get them." Noah said happily running back up the steps. A few minutes later, you could hear her screaming at Buddy because he was still in bed.

"Do you think he will ever learn." Morgan joked biting into the taco shell.

"I don't think he will." April said. Athena soon came down followed by Sophie.

"Where is Buddy and Noah?" Morgan asked.

"Probably making out." Sophie said with a laugh.

"Were not!" Noah said in defense. "Well maybe."

"Where are we going?" Buddy asked in a tired voice as Noah was dragging him down the steps.

"Just somewhere." April said. They signed and walked out the door with April. Noah grabbed her phone and sent a text to some of her friends.

Get to mansion right away

-party-

"Where are you taking us?" Buddy asked yet again.

"To get our nails done." April lied just to hear Buddy groan.

"Really, Can I go back home then?" He said with a groan. April laughed and pulled him along.

-party-

"Didn't they say they don't want a party?" Kami asked, stating the obvious.

"So when do we ever listen to them?" Noah answered in more of a question. "Plus they don't mean it."

"Ok…" Kami said, hanging up a blue and black streamer. "Whatever you say."

"I'm going to go get the cakes. Kuki will be here soon to help." With that, she walked out the door. A few minutes later Kuki walked through the door holding bags of decorations.

"I'm here." She called setting the bags on the table and started hanging up stuff.

"Balloons!" Kami screamed in delight grabbing the pack of balloons.

"Can you blow up four each of forest green, black, cherry red and blue?" Kuki asked sweetly walking up the stairs and wrapping the railings with cherry red streamers. Kami nodded and started blowing them up.

"That's a great idea. Put some forest green streamers on the ceiling fan."

"Why me?" Kuki asked but was happy to do it.

"You are taller than me." Kami said tying ribbons to the balloons. Kuki shrugged and did the fan. Noah walked back in through the door with to bags.

"Are those the cakes?" Kuki asked. Noah rolled her eyes, setting the bags down.

"No…there dogs." Kuki laughed and they each took a cake out of the bags and set them on four different tables. One table had a blue table cloth, the cake was a chocolate one with white icing and blue swirls on it. The table next to it had a red table cloth on it and a strawberry ice cream cake with red flowers on it. The next table had a white table cloth with a chocolate cheese cake on it that had a black drizzle on it. The last table had a forest green tablecloth with a cookies n cream cake with white icing the had a green kissy face thanks to Noah.

"Um…Noah why did you have them put a kissy face on Buddy's cake?" Kami asked. Noah signed.

"We were eating this same type of cake when he first kissed me." Kami rolled her eyes.

"When are they going to be home?" Kuki asked.

"I don't know but we need to get people over here." Kami said pulling out her phone and dialing numbers.

-party-

"I had a fun time today, April." Sophie said happily.

"Me two" Athena and Buddy said at the same time. April smiled then turned to April.

"Oh, I had fun to." Morgan said, looking ahead as they reached the house. She pulled out her key and opened the door they stepped into the dark house and flipped on the lights.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed jumping out of his or her hiding spots.


End file.
